Talk Show
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a fic where through PMs or reviews, you can ask your favorite character questions that are random and they will answer. Read to see other info.
1. Introduction

I walked into a room and was pinned against the door by Prussia.

"What the hell Prus?"

"THAT'S VHAT I VANT TO KNOW! YOU HARDLY INCLUDE ME IN YOUR STORIES ANYMORE, AS YOUR FAVORITE, I SHOULD MAKE RANDOM OCCURENCES IN THE REQUESTS YOU MAKE FOR OTHERS! I VANT MORE TIME WITH YOU! BUT IT SEEMS TO ME YOU'VE BEEN SEEING OTHER GUYS OR YOU'RE BEGINNING TO GET A NEW FAVORITE, AND I KNOW IT'S NOT FRANCE, BECAUSE HE FEELS THE SAME VAY, BUT NOT AS STRONGLY AS I DO! SO WHAT THE HELL! IS IT RUSSIA? ENGLAND? TURKEY? AMERICA? VHO IS IT VARRIORLASS! I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!"

I glared at him, hating and yet loving the attitude he was giving me, so I pulled him into a kiss. Prussia cooled down only a slight bit, to take me demandingly into his arms and deepening the kiss. "Vhat the hell is vrong vith you voman? You can't just leave me, then come and kiss me vithout an explanation." He growled.

"Prussia, it's rude to include you into someone's love life story. That's why I don't include you. But pretty soon here I'm going to add to my list of fanfics a K rated drabble about how awesome you really are."

"Really?" Prussia asked, with a smile full of hope.

"Yes, you know why?"

"Cause I'm awesome."

"Well yeah, but…it's because I love you."

Prussia smiled lovingly, "You really piss me off sometimes kazchen…but Ich liebe dich." Then he said, "So vhat are you doing here?"

"Oh! That's right, I came up with this idea to have a Q&A sorta fic where readers can ask their favorite characters random questions, and you guys answer. It's going to be called Talk Show."

Prussia grinned, "Vill I get a lot of questions?"

"Well I know there's a pretty large 'fanbase' -I think it's called- for you, so I'm pretty sure you will."

Prussia smiled happily, "Finally some more spotlight."

I laughed, "You really are a moron." I hugged him and then while still holding his side I turned to the audience, "Well, this is where I ask all my readers to start asking questions, so please review to this instead of PMing me the question, because sadly I'm pathetic enough to say that it makes me happier if I see reviews, but if you have to and you want to make the question like anonymous, then give the question through PM so that I know not to say who's question it was. Anyways you can ask your favorite character anything from personal stuff or for advice, so really ask anything and be warned I'm putting it on Mature because I have no idea where this fic will go."

Prussia and I waved and then left the room still hugging.


	2. France and England

Warriorlass welcomed the two blonde nations onto the stage, and let them take a seat, "Good afternoon boys! An anonymous person said, 'Dear England and France, Why are you always trying to invade Arthur's 'vital regions'? Aren't there enough women to 'invade'? And Arthur, you need to start wearing a full body leotard. Otherwise you'll be invaded before you know it."

Arthur blushed bright red, and snapped, "I'm NOT going to wear a gawd damn bloody full-body leotard! That would be ridiculous! Besides I can take care of myself! I can fend France off anytime I need to!"

France blushed bright red and twirled his hair around his finger nervously, "Do I have to answer?"

Warriorlass nodded.

France sighed, "Oui, madame, there are plenty of lovely ladies that I can entertain…but…" France turned bright red, "But…BUT MY HEART BELONGS TO ENGLAND! Au revoir!" Then jumped up from his seat and ran off stage.

"Well then, there you have it, a loooove confession, isn't that just sweet?"

England slumped in his seat, red with embarrassment, "That bloody wanker…I need a beer now." He got up and left.

Warriorlass giggled and winked, "Well until next time!"


	3. Germany and Italian brothers

Warriorlass called in Romano, Italy and Germany and had them sit down, "Hey there boys! So from Tigerlily99, she asks, 'Hey, Italy. Why do you not like your brother, he seems nice enough when he has his big mouth shut, right? Romano, how do you feel about your brother's answer? Also, Germany, did you remember to feed Herr Stick today?' What do you guys have to say to that?"

Italy answered, "I love my brother, it's just he's always getting Germany annoyed so when I get him angry Germany is extra scary!"

Romano scratched the back of his neck, "Huh…well that damn potato eating bastard should stay away from you, I'm your big brother and you yet you hang out with him more than me, so I come to visit you. And just the sight of Germany bugs me because I know you care about Germany a lot and well…"

"Ah, so you're jealous of Italy's relationship with Germany."

"No! Maybe…kinda…" Romano said twiddling his thumbs.

"So Germany, what's your answer to you question?"

Germany tinted pink, "I vas delusional, honestly who feeds a stick?"

Warriorlass laughed, "Well I hope you guys enjoyed your time in the spotlight!"


	4. Russia and China

Russia and China both entered from behind the stage and took a seat.

"Hello boys! So we have a question from Emi Izumi, she says in her note, 'Alright I have a question for Russia and China.' Russia: Why do you want everyone to become one with you? China: Marry me? Pretty please?' So what do you want to say to Emi?" Warriorlass asked.

"Da, honestly I am a very lonely man and I don't really have any friends, also I want to make my country bigger and fill my home with guests. So would you become one with Mother Russia Emi Izumi?" Russia asked.

China rolled his eyes and then smiled, "As for me, I would love to marry you Emi Izumi, just send Warriorlass a request for us, and I will be happy to comply aru~!" He said then blew a kiss where you were in the audience and winked.


	5. German Brothers

"Prussia! Germany! Come on out! Your turn!" Warriorlass called out, the blonde and the albino walked out and sat down, well Prussia put Warriorlass on his lap. Warriorlass blushed, "Prussia! This is very unprofessional!"

"Jah vell you're my voman so if anyone has anything to say about it they can just shut the hell up or take it up vith me."

"Prussia vatch you language vhen you're around Warriorlass."

"Thanks Germany." Warriorlass said, "Anyways Prussia, you can't read the note, and also that's very rude to say in the first place!"

Prussia grumbled and took a different seat.

Warriorlass sighed and said, "Okay so Demonic lil Angel asks, 'Heya Germany.I was wondering... Exactly what is your idea of a fun time? I mean... You're the kind of guy that I would expect to have a stress overload.' So what can you tell her?"

"Vait, vhere's the part about me!" Prussia exclaimed.

"We'll get to that in a minute." Warriorlass said.

Germany blushed beet red, "Vell I uh…I um…I exercise and train…that makes me happy but to relax, vell…honestly I bake sveets like candies and pastry treats and vell…I read _special _magazines, if you know vhat I mean."

"So vhat's the last part?" Prussia asked eagerly.

Warriorlass bit her lip and then whispered something to Germany and then left the stage.

"Vhat the hell? Vhy is Varriorlass gone?" Prussia asked.

Germany turned in his seat and punched Prussia square across the face, "Demonic lil Angel also asked if I could punch you, and let me say it hurt me more than it hurt you, Demonic lil Angel said please, so I had too."

Prussia grumbled, "So many violent females."


	6. France and America

Warriorlass laughed as she read the note and then said, "France and America, please come take a seat!" The two walked in and took a seat, as Warriorlasss was about to say something America jumped and said, "Oh yeah! I wanted to say to all my fans that I love you all and thanks for asking me questions! Don't forget I'm not _just_ the hero, I'm _your _hero!" Then he sat down as Warriorlass face-palmed, "Thanks America, I'm sure we all knew that already."

France patted Warriorlass hand in a sympathetic fashion.

"Anyways here we have a question from Sophie saying, 'Dear America and France, I adore the love triangle you two seem to have with England. Why do you think you are the best for him? And how do you feel about each other's competition?' This should prove interesting."

"Well of ocurse I'm his hero! He knows me better than anyone and even though I'm younger than him, he knows that since I'm so strong, I can take care of him. Plus we both have a lot to argue about and it's really fun. He acts like he doesn't care sometimes, but I know he does. I love my big brother!" America exclaimed.

"I believe I'm the best for him, because we also both argue a lot, and though I may not be as strong, but I am a great lover so how could he love anyone but me? Not too mention I'm older and he's always looked up to me for trends even though he altered a lot, but it shows that I'm a good influence on him." France said.

"So what about your competition with each other over England?" Warriorlass asked.

"America and I are both equally good at arguing with England, but I know England finds us equally annoying. I do feel that England sometimes has more feelings towards America because he raised him. But I think that if something happened to me England would be very upset as well." France said.

"To tell you the truth, France's competition is a little intimidating because of the fact that he's very romantic and more aware of others feelings than I am. That being because of the fact that I'm not very good at listening, so I think that all in all, we can both say we enjoy our competition, because we are both equally matched for England's love." America said.

France nodded, "That about sums it up. Honhonhon."

"What a very mutual discussion, thank you both!" The two men got up and bowed.

France blew a kiss, "I love you mon fans! Salut!"

America laughed, "I'm there hero! Love ya everybody!"

They both then left. "Well that wraps that up! Thank you Sophie!"


	7. America

Warriorlass bit her lip in amusement at this question, "AMERICA!" America came out and sat down, "Heya everybody!"

"So America, RedRoseLover says, 'America, I am a lover of pranks. What are some of your favorite pranks and who are your favorite victims?"

"Let's see, well definitely England, and Germany, they are both fun to mess with. And well I LOVE the sleeper's hand in the water trick, their expressions when they wet the bed is priceless! I love the whoopee cushion and the water glass above the door one. I love the classics and those are my favorites. But there is one original one that I got from Warriorlass' friend is where the girl went to school and tied to her binder next to the pencil pouch was a-," America burst into laughter, "a…" America laughed again, "tampon!"

"Yep, my friend was so embarrassed. So thank you RedRoseLover!" Warriorlass called out. America nodded and winked at the audience.


	8. Prussia

"Prussia! Come on out!" Warriorlass called out.

Prussia came out and kissed Warriorlass full on the lips, "Guten nacht kazchen!"

"Prussia! Unproffesional!" Warriorlass blushed.

"This time I don't care, you're sitting on my lap and that's final!" Prussia insisted.

"Well good thing for you, DreamCatcherOfStardust is the asker today. What her note says is, 'Hai~! Preussen! OMG RANDOM QUESTION! What is your favorite nonalchoholic drink...and your favorite food? Are you really five meters? Can I have a hug? How much do you love/like/like as a friend/hate Hungary? What about Austria? Can I have another hug? What liquers (besides beer) do you like? Is there a square root of awesome? What is it? Why are you so awesome? Am I awesome? On a scale of 1-10 how awesome is Warriorlass? Do you like pie? (PIE IS GROSS!) If you  
>hate Austria and Hungary, why do you insist on invading Austria's "little<br>happy place", or "vital regions"? If a tree falls in the forest, does that  
>make the tree less awesome? ~DreamCatcherOfStardust- {Warriorlass's No. 1 fan}'. So Begin your answers Prussia!" Warriorlass smiled.<p>

Prussia chuckled, "First off, I love apple-orange vitamin juice. It's my favorite nonalcoholic drink, I usually have it during the summer so the heat doesn't spoil my beer. Unlike West who loves vurst, I love smoked beef, with turnips and mashed potatoes. Of course I am five meters long, that's one of the many things that makes me awesome! And if you want a hug you have to come up on stage." Prussia said with a grin.

DreamCatcherOfStardust walked up onto the stage and Prussia held you close, and tousled your hair. Then put an arm around you and said, "Vell Hungary is very…ve vere and still are frienemies, ve love arguing and bickering vith each other. It's how ve get along now, since ve used to do a lot of boy like things. Vith Austria, I just love pulling his tail, he is so fun to mess vith, vhich leads to my battles vith Hungary, it's all very fun." He hugged you again and kissed the top of your head and then turned to Warriorlass, "I love this kid! So many questions!"

Warriorlass chuckled, "I know, I love chatting it up with her."

"I do like wine, but only on special occasions. Awesome does have a square root and that's me! Why am I awesome? Because there's so much about me that's awesome, I can hold my beer, I'm drop dead sexy, I have five meters, I have an amazing voman, I have great friends, I have the most awesome fans, and I'm just awesome all around. You are very awesome, not only because of all these questions, but because of how much you seem interested in me, plus you're friends vith Varriorlass, so that makes you even more awesome. Let's see…I don't think there is a number for how awesome Varriorlass is, I love her just too much, and you're getting up there in awesomeness. I like coconut cream pie, but that's about it, I enjoy German chocolate cake and ice cream more. Like I said before, messing with Austria is awesome! And no, the tree is not less awesome because it fell, because well…" Prussia got a little sad, "Fredriek II passed away, and he's still awesome beyond belief. So there you go!" Then he pulled out a badge that said AWESOME on it and pinned it on DreamCatcherOfStardust. You are now an honorary Awesome Member of Team Awesomeness!"

He then hugged you and the helped you off stage, Prussia then kissed Warriorlass and left.


	9. Germany and Japan

Japan and Germany came out onto the stage where Warriorlass had asked them to appear, they both took a seat, and Warriorlass smiled, "Hello again, so SakuraCharm101 has a couple of questions, she wrote, 'To Japan, why do you like to add salt in your foods? For me I disagree if I add salt in my foods, it just tastes nasty. To Germany, everytime I think about you I get a fluffy feeling, and also do you ever wrestle with other people? Cause I also think about you wrestling with the other nations... Wrestle with me Germany! *cracks knuckles* I be waiting!' So what's your intake on that?"

Japan answered first, "It's natural to my nation. We eat lots of fish and fish has lots of sodium which is what salt is. We add more salt because it's; well I guess you can say we need more salt than others do. But I guess it can sometimes be an acquired taste."

Germany tinted pink, "Vell, I thank you for fluffy feelings towards me," his lips lifted into a light warm smile, "and yes I do vrestle with others, I once had a tumble vith Greece, and I von. But if you vant to vrestle vith me, be varned, I von't take it easy on you." He grinned and turned bright pink.

"Whoa! Hey, hey! Germany! I don't think she meant _that _kind of wrestleing! Or maybe she did."

"Either vay, meet me after this, and let the best vrestler vin." Germany said and the two left.

Warriorlass sighed, "Well, thank goodness I put this on rated M!"


	10. Finland and Romano

"Let's see, Finland, and Romano, could you come on out please?" Warriorlass called out.

The two came out and sat down, "Alright, now let's get this on a roll, Swirly592 says, 'Wait, is it like a truth or dare thing? No matter what, I have some  
>questions! Romano~! Do you feel lonely because Italy is with Germany all the time? I can come and keep ya company~! Finland! Do you actually love Sweden?<br>*glomps Warriorlass* Why you no update your stories in progress? Oh, can I  
>join this? *puppy eyes*.' What do you want to say to her?"<p>

"Yeah, I do feel lonely, he's my brother and he ditches me for that damn bastard. Sure, I would love some company." Romano said with a grin.

Finland blushed beet red, "Well erm…I do care about him a lot, he's strong, and scary sometimes, but his heart is in the right place so I guess in a way I do."

Warriorlass then smiled, "Thanks for the glomp, I haven't had one of those in a while. So which stories are you talking about? Send me a PM on the stories you want me to update, but I've been very busy with requests and such. I'm sorry. And how do you mean you want to join this? Well send me a PM about it and I will be sure to get back to you ASAP."


	11. Prussia 02

"Prussia hun, it's your turn again!" Warriorlass called out.

"So much for trying not to be unprofessional, my little kazchen." Prussia chuckled.

"You started it, it's not like it really matters, anyways, trinn says, 'I have a question for Prussia. How did you become so awesome?'"

Prussia laughed, "I didn't become awesome fraulein, I vas born awesome! You see my grandpa vas Germania and he vas Ancient Rome's bodyguard and then he later killed the very man as vell. Look it up, you'll see vhat I'm talking about. Anyvays, I have the blood of a fighter running through my veins, so how could I not be born awesome?"

Warriorlass laughed, "Well, there you go trinn!"

"Jah! Thanks for asking!" Prussia exclaimed, and winked at the audience and left all badass like.


	12. Russia

Warriorlass read it and shook her head in amusement, "Well, won't Russia be proud? Russia, would you come in now?"

Russia came in and sat down, and Warriorlass began, "Demonic lil Angel's message says, 'It's a me again! I apologize to Prussia, and hope his injuries get better.  
>And as for the question... I'd like to ask something of Russia! :3<br>*sits in a leather chair behind a desk and eyes gleam red, room gets very  
>dark* Now... What would be your plans to conquer the world, and who would you<br>enslave, and who would you kill? Because everyone will become one with mother  
>Russia. *grins*'."<p>

Russia smiled in his childishly cruel way, "Da, I gather all who will want to be apart of my country and then I take down the refusers one by one, unless I think they would be useful. Those who are very small would end up being my slaves, like Canada, and Poland and such, da. England, France would both be the first to go. America and some of the others might join me depending on how I persuade them. But we can get into a deeper conversation about it over dinner at my place, how about it da?"

Warriorlass, "Oh dear, looks like the end of the world as we know it is near, just leave me out of it ks? I still have so many requests to do before I die."

Russia nodded, "I will see you soon Demonic lil Angel." He said, waving and leaving.


	13. Prussia and Austria

"Alright, this is going to be the last one of the night guys, and what I mean by that is, this is the last one till many hours later, it's getting close to midnight and I have fanfictions to work on so let's keep this a decent time limit." Warriorlass said, as Prussia and Austria sat down. They had been told during the break that it would be them two next.

"So, Kami-chanWolf sent a message, 'Oooo! I has a question~! :3 For Prussia and Austria! Did Prussia by any chance have feelings for Austria when he took over his vital regions? And for Austria, How do you feel about Prussia? Can I see you two hug or kiss or something? ; u ;'."

Both boys blushed bright red. Warriorlass bowled over laughing, "Ooh! Juicy! So guys, have anything to say?"

"Prussia is an ignorant child who has no regard for others feelings." Austria insisted.

"Oh? So vhat about that one time vhere-,"

Austria slapped Prussia's mouth shut, "Like I said, he's a selfish-, yeaugh!" He yanked his hand away, drool dripping off. "Yuck! You licked me! Warriorlass do something!" He exclaimed as he wiped off the saliva with a hankie.

"Hey, it's your answers that need answering first." Warriorlass chuckled.

"This should cover most of the content for that letter." Prussia said and then pulled Austria into a dominating kiss. Austria turned beet red then kissed him back for a second then pulled away. "I-I…I've got to go." Austria said and took off.

"There you go Kami-chanWolf." Warriorlass chuckled.


	14. Austria

"Austria! Can you come back you're up next! I decided to do one more for the night." Warriorlass called.

Austria huffed and sat down, "As long as it's just me and not that hoodlum."

"No hoodlums, I swear."

"Alright then ask away."

"Okay then, silvershadowling says, 'I have some q's for Austria/ff requests :3  
>1) *blushing* Would you ever ask me out?<br>2) Do you like Harry Potter  
>3) What's your favorite piano song will you consider teaching me it? *insert  
>deviant art squee icon*'."<p>

Austria chuckled, "Yes I would. You already sound like a very polite and lovely young woman. As for the Harry Potter series, I borrowed them from Warriorlass and I found them quite an enjoyable and fascinating read. I would love to discuss it with you later, possible while I teach you some piano. Let's see well, I do very much love Beethoven's sixth symphony. I look forward to hearing from you Miss silvershadowling."


	15. PrSuSeAmFrSpRoItCaRu

Warriorlass laughed hard when multiple guys came out and took a seat, "Welcome, Prussia, Sweden, Sealand. America, France, Spain, Romano, Italy, Canada, and last but not least Russia!" Warriorlass exhaled deeply and smiled.

"DreamCatcher is very fond of you all and says, 'Hello once more Hetalia dudes! And dudettes! Preussen! Why do you have to be Warriorlass's favorite? :( Sweden... Why d'n't you pr'n'nce y'r v'w'ls? Sealand! Can I take you home with me? I'll feed  
>you better than that tasteless Brit does! Promise. America! Dude, can I like,<br>have one of those totally awesome burgers? Your my hero! *glomp of glompness*  
>France! Spain! Preussen! Heh, keep it up! ;D Romano, why do you act like such<br>an **! You're such a nice guuuuyyyyyy! Feli, why don't you give your fratello  
>some time in the spotlight for once? He could use it! Canada, wanna play some<br>hockey? I know a really awesome place! In the winter (fail) and totally not in  
>Florida. Bad Friends, don't laugh because I mentioned Florida. It's my<br>favorite state! For obvious reasons~! ;) Russia! Can I become one with you?  
>*glomp* I wuffles you! :3 ~Da svidanya~.' Prussia, you're first on the list, so why don't you begin?" Warriorlass asked.<p>

Prussia grinned and winked at Warriorlass, "No problem, I love that kid. Ich liebe all my fans, but I vould have to say I vant to be her favorite because…vell…I really am in love vith her."

Warriorlass blushed beet red and Prussia kissed her, "Keseses."

"Sit down." Warriorlass said as the other guys laughed, "Way to go mis amis." France chuckled.

"Sweden?" Warriorlass nodded.

Sweden sighed, "Dr'mC'tch'r, 't's p'rt 'f me, l'ke a sp'ch 'mp'd'ment. I'm s'rry."

Sealand jumped up and down, "Really! Really! PLEASE! Thank you! You're my new best friend.

America laughed, "One sec." America said, and quickly texted something on his cell and within five minutes a guy came in with two hamburgers. "Free of charge." America chuckled, "Come on up and have a totally awesome burger with me!" DreamCatcher ran up quicker than a blink and glomped America. America hugged her tight and then lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply and then winked, "Love ya babe, I promise I will always be your hero." He said lightly in your ear.

DreamCatcher blushed deeply with a giant smile and while she ate and sat on America's lap, the others answered her questions.

The Bad Touch Trio chuckled. "Don't worry mon ami, we won't fail you." France smiled and blew you a kiss.

"You're totally cool chica!" Spain said.

"Jah, don't change kid." Prussia grinned.

Romano shrugged with a smile, "That's just who I am, and thanks…I think…"

Italy smiled, "Ve~, I'm sorry DreamCatcher, I'll do my best!"

Canada smiled, "I would love to play hockey, and I can't wait for us to hang out!" He smiled warmly.

The BTT group just smiled with amusement.

"Da! You want to become one with me!" Russia tears up.

America glared, "You can have partial custody of her, but she's mainly mine."

Russia chuckled, "I can live with that, da."

Warriorlass chuckled, "Well there we go."


	16. Germany Romano Denmark

Warriorlass smiled as Germany, Romano, and Denmark entered the stage from behind and sat in the individual seats.

"Today, we are starting today's show with our new host, Swirls! She's been a reader for awhile

"Welcome back Germany and Romano, and happy to see you Denmark, we're back with Tigerlily99's question and comments, 'Germany, I have fed a stick before. Romano, its okay because you have Spain! My friend is Spanish and she always makes me feel better.  
>Denmark! Why are you and Spain the only ones with battle axes, axi, what ever?<br>I mean, I'm with Belarus about the knives, but still.'"

Germany went slack-jaw and blushed lightly, "After the show vould you show me how?"

Romano grinned, "Thanks TigerLily, that makes me feel better."

Denmark grinned, "Cause we're just cool like that, and I do believe its axes."

Suddenly the lights went out and a figure stood on stage with a flashlight, showing off Belarus' face, she grinned, "Want to come with me? We can have some fun with target practice, I even have a willing participant."

"Belarus! We're in the middle of a talk show here! So would you please leave?" Warriorlass huffed.

Belarus glared and Warriorlass sighed, "Alright, go have fun you two. Please don't kill Lithuania. He might be needed for an interview later." Warriorlass finished.


	17. Germany Italy Japan

Blushes heavily and peeks behind the curtain, Warriorlass shooing me onto the stage. Sighs and exits the curtain on to the stage a warm smile spreading across my lips.

Holding a purple mic to my lips I spoke softly. "Hallo everyone, my name is SinfulDeviant but you can all call me Elizabeth. Starting today I am also hosting with Warriorlass! So please treat me well, da!"

"Okie the next questions are from our lovely reader/reviewer SakuraCharm101!" Giggles cutely and nods softly, making Germany, Japan and Italy come out.

"Okie-Dolkie! Here are your questions; I am back! Also Germany won from the wrestling match, darn...  
>To Japan, I see... And also why did you invent tentacle rape? o_o *uses cute<br>chibi kitten face* please tell me! ^=•w•=^  
>To Italy, what kinds of pasta you make?<br>Germany I want a rematch! *cracks knuckles* Oh yeah before we start wrestling  
>I wanna give you a kiss on a cheek *kisses Germany's cheek*" Smiles points to a blushing Japan.<p>

"Japan, your up first!" I giggled gleefully handing him the extra black mic.

"W-well you see... Um... The idea was rather fun at the time." He blushes more, making me bite onto a hanky, pulling at it slightly to stop my self from squealing.

"Okie Italy your turn!" Japan hands the mic to Italy who raises his hand. "Yes Italy...? You don't have to raise your hand you know." Sweat drops.

"PASTAAAAA~ VE!" He chuckled girlishly before smiling and answering the question. "All kinds of Pasta,veee! There are so many to choose from!" He hand Germany the mic, bouncing happily in his chair at the thought of pasta.

"I-I vould love to have a rematch vith you." Germany blushes a color so red that Spain's favorite Tomato would be jealous of.

"Well thats all for today! Bye now! See you all next weak, da!" waves to the audience, running to the back after the boys.


	18. Spain Romano France Russia

*takes deep breath* Here I go...

Hi ya~! If you don't know me, I'm Morgan! Whenever Warriorlass needs it I, a second hostess, will help. Though she calls me her slave *sweatdrop*. Today is my first time and... That sounded wrong. Please ignore the last stament there.

This is from Guoste-chan!

1) Romano...*blush*canwegoouttogethersomewhere? *face is red*

*glare* Hmm... What do you say Romano? *creepy aura*

Romano: Uh... Maybe? *backs away from Morgan*

2) Spain, how should I make Roma like me?

Spain: Give him lots of tomatoes chica~!

Dude! Betrayal! I confiscate your tomatoes now!

Spain: *emo corner*

3) Ivan, I am from Lithuania and I order you to become one with me! *laughs*

I don't see the logic there...

Ivan: We can become one~!

Belarus: *jumps onstage* You will never have big brother!

Belarus! You can't be here for now! Come back after!

Belarus: *pouts and leaves*

4) France you are perv, but I want to hang out with you and rest of BTT, can I ? I will give you a kiss...

France: Of course mon ami~!

*pushes France offstage* Go hang with Guoste! I don't mind the absence of you! Hmm... Thus is the end, so bye bye! *hugs Romano*

Romano: *blush*

Spain: Aww! Romano looks like a-

Romano: Don't finish that sentence Tomato Bastard!

*sighs* Dear Arceus...


	19. Zealand Russia

"Good morning world! This is Warriorlass back in the action again! I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been so booked with requests and homework and winter cleaning, but I got into a new anime club at my library lol. But anyways, so enough rambling from me, let's get to the meat of this…mmm…meat…I would do anything for some steak…lacking protein…"

Prussia came out of nowhere and has a plate filled with all of my favorite meats! "Aww Prussia! Thanks!" I gobble the food down and rub my belly contentedly and then blush, "That was so unprofessional of me…so! Like I was saying, this morning we have questions from Demonic Lil Angel…Oh look there she is breaking my roof again. Lol, oh well. Anyways, here's what's up!"

Demonic: *comes back through the roof and has a Popsicle in my mouth* hewo! *pulls it  
>out of my mouth* There's an ice cream shop across the street! *XP* Anyways, now<br>I have question for Zealand. If you had to eliminate one country to actually  
>become one, who would it be and why?<p>

Zealand and Russia are sitting in the room on the chairs, looking up at them.

"Well…I suppose America because he's very popular and very strong and if I could have that, more people would know I exist and not mistake me for _Sealand_."

"And I've got another one for Russia. Is there anyone who can scare you more than Belarus?" *Lets Belarus in*

Russia jumped behind his chair, "D-Demonic! Why did you let her in da! Do you know what I have to go through to get away from her? The only person that scares me more than her is her when she's angry, because they're two different people. One's scary, the other is scarier da!"

Warriorlass chuckled nervously, "Well there you have it folks, Belarus has two sides and one scares him more than the other. And Zealand, I'm sure you've made your point. Have a good day everyone!"


	20. PrSuSeAmFrSpRoItCaRuFi

"Once again we're back with the bouncy and spaztastically random DreamCatcher! Today she has more questions for a ton of characters again, because she is just amazing, like that. So here's the people who'll be answering her questions again! Prusssia, Sweden, Sealand, America, The BTT, Romano, Italy, Canada, Russia, and Finland! So let's start from the top shall we?" Warriorlass said with a bright smile.

Our friend Dream catcher begins with, 'Hallå.

Aw. Prussia! You totally awesome jerk. ;)."

Prussia only laughed, "Keseses, thanks!"

" 'Sweden! I wasn't trying to nag you about your speech! I'm really sorry! You're  
>speech pattern is really cute! It accentuates your manliness. :|'"<p>

Sweden let a small smile approach his lips, "Th'nk y'u, Dr'mC'tch'r."

" 'Sealand, thank you! You can come over anytime you want, cos I got cookies! (I  
>sound like such a pedo... BUT I'M NOT SPAIN!THAT'S HIS JOB TO- Nevermind...)'"<p>

Sealand looked confused at first then shrugged, "Cookies!"

" 'Hehehe... Combo meal! Kisses and a hug with a side of burger and a declaration  
>of love, like pull up to window Talk Show to recieve your order ;D I feel so<br>loved! ^^ .'"

America laughed, "I will get you more burgers whenever you want, as well as more time with me!"

" 'I got a couple for you three to get together, I need your awesome perverted  
>genius to help. IT'S A ROMANTIC CRISIS! D:"<p>

Prussia grinned, "So who's the couple?"

Spain laughed, "As the country of passion, I will help to get this couple together!"

France winked, "Love is my middle name, so what can we do Dreamy?"

" 'It was a compliment you silly tomato-loving cutie~! *huggle*'"

Romano grinned, "Thanks."

" 'Italy~ Just let him have a few moments or more to shine~! You two are epic~!'"

Italy nodded, "Ve! Ve! I'll do my best!"

" 'Canada! Yay. No other words can describe my feelings upon reading that."

Canada smiled happily, "I can't wait!"

" 'Ha... Florida... Kesefusuhohon-(BTT EPIC LAUGH BLEND. MINE.)'"

The BTT laughed, and through up their hands in innocent and amused surrender.

" 'Russia~! When, where, what time, and what position~? ;).'"

Russia blushed lightly, "I'll let you know." Though he smiled, he was getting lots of people wanting to become one with him, he was very happy that he would no longer have to be alone and friendless.

" 'New person to question~! Finland~! Can I have Sweden for an early Christmas  
>present? o-o Pleease?'"<p>

Sweden blushed violently and Finland scratched the back of his neck and tinted pink, "Uh…sure? But don't keep him for too long!"

"And at last, 'Farväl~! Dream~'. So I hope you all have learned more about them today!" Warriorlass said with a big smile.


	21. CaGerPrRoItBel

Warriorlass sighed sadly, "Okay whoever wrote this I have no idea who anymore because I lost the yahoo message, but I have the questions. So if this is your question, please let me know ASAP, so I can add in who asked the question, I'm really sorry for my carelessness. Here's the questions, " 'Hello Warriorlass! I have more questions if you don't mind. Canada! Can I have some of your famous pancakes?'"

Canada chuckled lightly, "Sure, after the show come grab my address and I will make you some."

" 'Japan, can you give me some  
>new manga?'"<p>

Japan gave it some thought and then said, "Sergeant Frog or Keroro Gunso, that's the American and Japanese names for it, Tokyo Mew Mew, or Mew Mew Power if you want to watch the anime. Wolf's Rain, Ouran High School Host Club, Vampire Knight, Fruits Basket, Chrono Crusade, there is our own manga of course, then there is let's see-,"

"Okay Japan, I think that's enough for now," Then Warriolass grumbles, "you're just reading off stuff I've read and watched…Anyways! Next question!"

Warriorlass blushed brightly and fangirl squealed, " 'Prussia, why do you love Warriorlass so much (you two make an awesome couple by the way)."

Prussia blushed with initial shock and brightened when he glanced over at me, "Vell erm…sh-she's beautiful…she's smart, she's funny, she's totally adorable vhen she gets pissed at me and makes empty threats at me. I love her writing style, She makes me happy that I am her awesome number one Hetalia boy, and that my best friend is in her second place and my bruder is in third or vhatever. Varriorlass is very devoted to her writing, she's spaztastic and she gets along vith others due to her generosity and selfless nature. She's faithful, though she flirts vithout meaning too. She blushes easily and has a cute giggle. She's naïve at times, and then she can have such a dirty mind keseseses. She loves me for vho I am, and many other things but…one thing that makes me proud to have her in my life is that ve both share one very big similarity, ve both fear of isolation. So vith the two of us together…ve never have to be alone."

Warriorlass melted into a puddle of goo, "P-Prussia, that's the sweetest most in-depth thing you've ever said!"

"Vell, I meant every vord of it."

Warriorlass began to breathe heavily, and Canada handed her a packet of tissues.

"Th-Thanks C-C-Canada." Warriorlass blew her nose heavily and started sobbing with joy. Germany smiled at Prussia, and patted his back, "Vell, I never thought I'd see the day that you vould make a girl cry vith joy."

Prussia nodded, "I'm in love vith her, there's no other vay to say it."

These words only made Warriorlass cry harder, Prussia pulled me up and into his arms, and kissed me deeply with a fierce passion.

Germany sighed with a smile, "I vill take over for the minute, I think they need a few minutes." Germany turned to the paper, and blushed, "Vell…this is going to be a little awkward. 'Germany go give Italy a hug and a kiss please, you need to show off your emotions more.'"

Germany brightened with blush and so did Italy as Germany stood Italy up and held him just as close and endearing as Prussia held Warriorlass, and gave Italy a deep throated kiss that was just as passionate as a sappy love scene from the movies.

Germany then pulled away and straightened his face, and tried to settle himself and then said, " 'Romano, tell us how do you really feel about Spain? *wink wink*.'"

Romano took in a sharp inhale and blushed brightly, "I hate that damn jerk, he's always bossing me around!"

Spain then entered with a mischevious smile, "Is that true Romano?"

Romano glared but had bright red blush cover his cheeks, "You damn bastard what the hell! Go away!"

Spain chuckled and took Romano in his arms, "So you don't like it when I do this?" He said and kissed Romano's neck and tugged on his doink.

Romano blushed but went a little submissive for a split second as Spain undid a couple of Romano's buttons letting Romano's shoulder show slightly.

"D-Damn bastard! Everyone's watching!" Romano said with weak defiance.

"Fanservice." Spain said with a wicked grin.

Germany tried to hold back a chuckle and read off the rest, 'Finally, Belarus, why do you keep going after Russia even though he always denies you?'"

Belarus shrugged, "I love my big brother, I would do anything for him and I will wait for as long as I need to. It works like normal relationships, with guys or girls chasing after their hard-to-get loves."

Germany nodded and then looked around, "Damn, Varriorlass and Prussia are novhere to be seen…Vell…uh…guten tag. Have a good day."


	22. Germany Romano Finland

Warriorlass smiled, "Sorry about the last one guys, I got a little emotional obviously, but so I'm totally good now. Alright, so this is a short message from Tigerlily99, here's her questions and comments today! 'Germany, the stick was hollow.'"

Germany looked dumbfounded with shock and took on a blush from embarrassment, "Vhy didn't I think of that?"

" 'Yay! Throwing knives at Lithuania! Funness! Hey Finland! You wanna come?'"

Finland paled, "Uh…throwing knives? At Lithuania? Um…I think I'll pass, but thanks?"

Warriorlass then finished, " 'And you are welcome Romano, you're my 4th favorite character.'"

Romano grinned happily, "Finally I have a good collection of friends. Tonight I'll have you all over and I'll make you all some pasta!"

Warriorlass grinned, "Well that's it for this one, we'll be back soon!"


	23. Romano America England Russia

I grinned and ran onto the stage, doing a smal twirl before bowing. Pulling the mic to my mouth I clear my throat. "Ehem. Hello everyone and welcome to another talk show with you're third hostest and Warriorlass's Little Sister, Elizabeth!" I took a deep breath. "Now Today we will be answering questions from one of our other wonderful hostests." I grinned gleefully, nodding towards my right slightly.

"Now come on out boys and get this show on the road!" I exclaimed, Romano, America, England, and Russia coming out.

Looking ver my cue cards I frowned. "Russia we don't have any questions for you-" "I'm not here for the questions Little one." Russia grinned, pulling me into a deep dominating kiss. America starts cheering loudly as France, Prussia, and Spain all wolf whistle from behind the stage. Blushing I kiss back right before he pulls away and runs off the stage.

"T-that was... Weird..." I spoke a little breathlessly. "Okie well onto the Quiestions." I shoke my head out of it's daze.

"*hugs Romano* I happy that I can be with you all the time now!

America... Why are you so annoying.

Do you love America, England?"

"T-thanks B-bella..." Romano Blushes and hugs back.

"I'm Annoying? I never noticed, lol." America spoke, shoving a hamburger into his mouth and slurpping his drink.

"Me love that? He's a bloody wanker, and Idiot, A-" England was cut off by America's lips attaching onto his. Pulling away, America gives a thumbs up as England sighs heavily and mummbles curses under his breath. "I need a drink."

"Well... That was surprising, Well I'm off to go find Russia, Wish me luck and goodbye!" I flashed everyone a sheepish grin before running off stage, waving as I do.


	24. Russia France Japan Italy

Warriorlass smiled, "Wow, this is awesome! I'm getting a lot done with my little sister, Elizabeth. Big thanks to her, as well as Swirls, both for being such great hostesses! Come on everyone, give them a round of applause!"

The audience does so, with big roars. "Anyways, on to the questions, we have questions and comments from MatsumotoMika today!" I cleared my throat, "So first it says, 'Russia! Can I become one with you?'"

Russia smiled warmly, "Da, join my house, I would love the company."

Warriorlass nodded and continued, " 'France nii-chan! Hiii I (sorta) speak french like you!'"

France grinned, "Bojour mon ami!" France winked at her out in the crowd.

" 'Japan, I might be the only one who likes you for your culture.'"

Japan smiled, "Arigato, I honor that. Come over to my country sometime and I will give you a tour."

" 'Italy, (FUUNNY STORY TIME!) I was in my history class learning about Italy, and this girl next to me was like 'i wanna go to Italy because the jersey shore people are from there!' I was like ' i wanna go because Italy is ADORABLE!' She was staring me for a long time. Lol –MatsumotoMika'"

"Ve! She must not have seen Hetalia, or doesn't like anime in general what a shame, she needs pasta! Thank you Matsumoto!" Italy said with an adorable smile.


	25. Germany Japan America Sweden

Warriorlas greeted the audience once more, "So, we are back with SakuraCharm101."

SakuraCharm: *comes in* YAY I WON! BEAT THAT GERMANY!

Germany sighed with a tint of blush from embarrassment, "I don't think I can. Good job though."

SakuraCharm then who was obviously on stage now, "Anyways..." *slaps Japan across the face* DAH THE HECK WRONG WITH YOU? You kidnapped  
>bunch of children, put them in a circus and throw acid on their face during<br>WW2. Your so horrible NOW LET'S HAVE A KATANA FIGHT! *gets out katana* RAWR! *hits katana out of Japan's hand* We settle this later after the show.

Japan felt his red face, "That wasn't me…" He teared up a little, then got upset with raging boiling feelings of regret, "THAT WASN'T ME! That was Dark Japan! That was a whole other side of me! I have changed!" Japan turned and took off stage so no one could see him cry or continue to be upset. Then he turned back for a second, "But if you still want that katana fight, we shall do it, so I can prove my honor." Then he left again.

"America Why does Mcdonalds taste like crap? ;A; *cries*"

Warriorlass just sat back and watched the questions be answered.

America shrugged, "You're taste buds don't know what they're missing, this stuff is great!"

Warriorlass then said, "No, it does suck. When I get Mickey D's I just get a chicken sandwich or nuggets, but mostly the fries and milkshakes."

"Sweden why wasn't I invited to the marriage with you and Finland? ;A; *cries  
>even more*"<p>

Sweden then answered, "W'll wh'n we h've o'r t'n y'r ann'v'rs'ry and g't m'rr'ed 'g'in, y'u c'n c'me."

Japan came back after and took a deep breath and bowed apologetically at Warriorlass, "I'm sorry for leaving like that."

Warriorlass nodded, "It's okay."

"Germany why did your name lied to me? GERMAN CHOCOLATE CAKE DIDN'T CAME FROM GERMANY! IT CAME FROM AMERICA! *hug tackles softly on Germany's back.* Come on lets get some cake. I take care of Japan later!"

Germany stood with her on his back, "Alvright, let's go then."

SakuraCharm: *throws Vegetable juice at Japan and spills it on his shirt* "200 yen plwease Japan! And one million dollars."

Japan folded his arms, "Hardly likely. Germany can pay for your cake. If you decide to treat others better I might think about lending you money, but if you want American money, go ask him." Japan said taking off stage again.

"Oh brother." Warriorlass sighed with a sweatdrop, "Can we get dry cleaning out here!"


	26. America Germany Austria

Warriorlass stretched and flipped through my last three question slips, "Okay, looks like we're getting near the end of this list. So next we have Ayai. Who asks, 'Germany and Austria, Is Beethoven Austrian or German?' Oh dear that's great, I'm going to have to listen to this again, did you ask that on purpose?" I laugh, "Oh well."

Germany and Austria send piercing glares at each other then Germany said, "Ve have decided after last time that ve aren't going to get into that again."

Austria nodded, "That's right, even if he is Austrian."

"No German!" Germany insisted.

They began to fight back and forth.

"EITHER SHARE HIM OR TAKE THE ARGUMENT BACK STAGE YOU TWO!" Warriorlass screams over their loud shouts, my cheeks turned red with the volume and becomes light headed and Prussia rushes in and catches me before I fall. "Thanks." I said with a light blush. Prussia grinned, "Don't vorry aobut it, I'll take West and Mr. Prissy into the other room."

Warriorlass nodded, and then said, " 'And America, can I get a kiss? Pretty please with hamburgers on top?'"

America stood up, and said, "Well come on up!"

Ayai came up onto the stage and he held her close put a hamburger in your mouth and ate it until he kissed you, and winked.

Warriorlass nodded, "So onto the next questionnaire!" 


	27. China Russia Italy England

Warriorlass smiled, "These last couple questionnaires are short so we'll be done for the day shortly."

MatsumotoMika: Hiii guys~ *points to Iggy* i tryied english food it was soooooooo goood!

England smiled with bright happy eyes, and held you close and kissed you deeply, "Marry me please!"

Warriorlass then chuckled and said, "How about we save that for later?"

MatsumotoMika: Italy~ do you have an evil side? (Is a fan of yandere!italy)

Italy turned a little white with fear, "V-Ve, yes and that side of me is scary!"

Warriorlass hugged him, "That's kind of the point sweetie."

"Russia, become one with me?"

Russia raised his eyebrow, "No, no, that's not how it works da, you have to become one with _me_, little one."

MatsumotoMika then turned to China and said, "China, here have a panda." She said handing him a panda.

"Well anyways that's it for this one, well back for one more after this break." Warriorlass said.


	28. Austria and Prussia

"All righty! Last questionnaire of the day! From Kami-Chan!" Warriorlass called out and Prussia and Austria sat down on the plush chairs.

Warriorlass then read the card, " 'Oooo! I has a question~! :3 For Prussia and Austria! Did Prussia by any chance had feelings for Austria when he took over his vital regions?"

Austria shot a dirty murderous glare over at Prussia who grinned wickedly, "Vell jah, I did, it vas a hate love relationship back then. Now I'm vith Varriorlass."

Warriorlass blushed and then went back to the card, "And for Austria, How do you feel about Prussia?'"

Austria blushed bright red with closed angry eyes, "He's an incorrigible, intolerable fiend who should die in a hole!"

"Shut up you damn priss, vhat he means to say is that he does have feelings for me, and that's vhy he doesn't show a lot of feelings to Hungary."

Austria's entire face turned red and he nearly smacked Prussia had he not caught Austria's wrist."

Prussia who had already heard the questions before hand looked at Warriorlass permission.

Warriorlass nodded with a smile, "Fanservice remember?"

Prussia nodded, and ripped off Austria's shirt and gave Austria a deep dominating kiss and then went down his neck and then to his chest.

Austria mewled in humiliated pleasure.

"So that answers the last question, 'Can I see you two hug or kiss or something ? ; u ;'" Warriorlass said with a smile. Prussia winked at Austria, and the humiliated Austria awkwardly left the stage looking all submissive and totally uke like.

Warriorlass tossed a random robe to him, "Cheer up Austria, at least he didn't take you on stage."

Austria turned even redder and nodded.

"So that's that for today, thanks for watching!"


	29. France Russia Romano

"Okay everybody! This is Warriorlass and I welcome you to another day of TALK SHOW, but first I want to announce something and if you don't watch this show, I will post it on Valentine's Day Ball, but anyways on this show, on the 14th of this month, I will be having an all day fanservice. So if you want to get romantically involved with your favorite boy(s) on that day, send me a message and I will have the boys out for you. Just list what you want them to do or whatever, but this is not limited to heterosexual, if you want yaoi fanservice tell me, and I will have them do whatever you wish, though if it isn't as good as you would hope, I'm sorry, and I would hope that you forgive me. But any pairing, whether canon, or crack or whatever, you want it, you got it. If you want my Prussia, go ahead. I'm not above letting him have fun on that day." I winked. "So I hope to hear your fangirly or fanboyish (if your gay and like yaoi) requests. With that I can't wait to take in your requests! Now, onto the rest of the show!"

I turned to the questions, "Okay it's from our lovely other hostess, Swirls!"

Swirls: *blinks* Why does everyone want to become one with Russia? He's scary, ne!

I answered, "I don't know, he's my top 12 so I can't say much. I mean I don't want to become one with him, but I do like him. He's really sweet, he's just misunderstood."

Russia smiled, and patted my head, "Thanks you Warriorlass, now where is Elizabeth da?"

"Um…I think she's in the lounging room."

Russia nodded and left.

Swirls: *mood swing* Belarus~! Do you like America? Oh! I wanna throw knives! I need to work on my accuracy!

Belarus smiles cruelly, "Come with me Swirls, I can definetly help you out with that. And…I wouldn't tell you if I liked America if you were the last person on earth!" Though she blushed a slight bit.

Swirls then asked, "Can someone kill france? I don't like him..."

I gawked, "What's with all the violence? I can handle SakuraCharms strange abuse to Japan but seriously what's with all the need to murder? Anyways if you're going to kill France, please keep it off the stage…and out of this room period. France is one of my best friends. This Talk Show was put on rated M for love and romance, not bloodlust. So, please my fellow readers, I love you all dearly, but please refrain from unnecessary violence on the Talk Show. Try to keep it under any sort of murder please?"

France rubbed his neck and gave me a thankful smile.

Swirls: *grabs Romano's arm* Come on~! We are going out for pizza! Ne, won't it be great?

Romano grinned, "Sure, let's go!"


	30. RoLietBelgSpa

Blushes heavily as I'm carried onto the stage like a bride by Russia, the other fallowing after.

Russia set me down on his lap as he sat down. Blushing I stand up only to be forced to sit down. Grumbling curses under my breath from the murderous glare I'm receiving I look at my cue cards.

"Hello everyone today we got questions from our awesome reviewer tigerlilly99. Her first question or comment is:

'ROMANOOOOO! YOU MONSTER! WHY MUST YOU BRING IT UP! I'm allergic to ...pasta!"

Here are her questions so Romano you first!" I handed him the extra mic and he blushed heavily. 

Russia! I'm taking Lithuania with me to competition. I need something to do  
>while I'm there! If that's okay with you, Lithuania *blushing*<p>

"Sorry bella, I had no idea... We can eat whatever you like then, just tell me okay?" Romano handed the mic to the next person.

"I don't know little one, what do you think sunflower?" He asked looking at me. Looking away blushing I sighed.

"As long as you get Lithy back soon it should be fine." Said nation blushed, a gleefully expression on his face.

" 'ALSO! FrUK, Germano, RusBel, CanAme, hehehe, I gotta nose bleed...  
>Belgium! Can you help with Spanish class. I would ask Spain but I'm terrified<br>he would try to rape me... O.o And I still love you Romano!

-Tigerlily99'."

"Thanks Ms Elizabeth! And I would love too tigerlilly99!" He said smiling.

Said nations blushed heavily. Belarus stealing the mic. "See this only proves me and big brother should be together-" Belarus was cut off by a pissed Hungary. I smiled and thanked her before she left, dragging the unconscious nation away.

Spain looked away in mock pain. "Sure I wouldn't mind." Belguim said, smiling.

"As do I bella..." Romano blushed.

"Well that's all for today. Goodbye everyone I'm off to Russia's house for the weekend!" I waved to the audience, once again being carried away like a bride.

***BTW: bella means beautiful.**


	31. Otaku Group Questions

Warriolass sat in her usual place on stage Prussia began massaging her neck. "Alright! After my mental freak out from stress, sickness and many other stupid reasons, I have finally returned! So I'm sorry for the time that's been lost but here we go! From : OnnaMurcielago666 and Otaku Friends this is their questions and comments:

'I collected questions from my otaku friends! Here you go! 

Dear Monsiuer France,  
>Do you ever get tired of being a nation? If so, you need to come to school and teach us French! Our teachers SUCK DX!'"<p>

France brightened as he took the mike, "Oh honhonhon, I never get tired of being a nation, there's too much fun to be had. But, I will come and take over your French class, after unless he's French, he can never beat me, I AM the country of France after all honhonhon!"

France then passed the mike back to Warriorlass.

" 'Dear Canada,  
>Wait-where did you go? Jokes! I'm Canadian and YOU. ARE. AWESOME! (More so than Prussia, and I know he'll make me regret saying that!). Please keep up the good work, Mathieu! Me and my friends all love you!'"<p>

Canada was then handed the mike and smiled bashfully, "Lol, thanks! Canadians FTW! Thank you to all of you!" Prussia then grabbed the mike, "Damn right I will!" Then he started unbuckling his pants, and Warriorlass tackled him to the ground, "You moon then and I swear I will kick your fucking ass!" Prussia grinned, "Yes ma'am." Warriorlass smacked him, "Don't call me that. Anyways..." She grabbed the mike again.

" 'Herr Germany,  
>If it was so awkward waking up to find Italy in your bed, why did you get back in and go to sleep? I think you were just putting on an act so that Grandpa Rome didn't kick your ass Spartan-style!'"<p>

Germany took the mike looking a little hot under the collar, "B-because there is no other vay around it, that boy is a very heavy sleeper. Plus he can sometimes turn to Dark Italy if I wake him up. And, sadly that last bit may also be true..." He then handed the mike back to Warriorlass.

" 'Veneziano, why is it no fun to kill a virgin? You said that to Germany and it made me stop and think.'"

Italy took the mike, and then smiled darkly as he changed to Dark Italy, "Because! Why kill a virgin when you can screw her brains out first and _then _kill her?"

Warriorlass snatched the mike from him horror sticken and red in the face from embarrassment, "Why did I ever make this rated M? No turning back now I guess."

" 'Romano! You should really wear a rape whistle or something. Otherwise Spain is gonna get you!'"

Romano took the mike, "Uh...um...thanks..." Glares at Spain, "You fucking jerk, told you my fangirls would be worried about me, you owe fifty bucks."

"I don't owe you anything my little tomate! You still owe me years worth of cleaning!" Spain said exasperated.

" 'Spain, keep it up, amigo! You're almost to second base with Romano! At this rate, you'll be an official pair in no time! Go, man! Go!'"

Spain grinned, "Thanks bonitas! I will do my best!" He then gave Romano his rape smile. Romano turned pale and quickly tied on a string with a whistle, and blew it hard and ran like hell.

" 'Japan-san, We need to get together some day and watch anime! It would be fun! BTW, how do you make rice balls? I wanna try one!'"

Japan took the mike, "I would like that very much, now in regards to rice balls, just make the rice, get a nice healthy scoop and form it into a rounded triangle do that to the rest of the rice in your pot place seaweed wrap on the bottoms of each and then set into the refrigerator to cool so the rice ball can solidify." Japan then handed Warriorlass the mike again.

" 'Lithuania, you'll get Belarus to date you nicely eventually! Next time, don't let her break you fingers!'"

Lithuania blushed brightly, "Thank you very much; I hope she didn't hear that though. But I am glad and appreciative of the support, and I won't let her do that to me again."

"HEY! HEY! HEY! Like totally uncool dudettes! Liet's MINE! MINE! I tell you, MINE!" Poland exclaimed.

" 'Poland, you, like, totally need to retake 9th grade grammar. Or stop watching the OC so much. It's, like, totally rubbing off on you.'"

Poland laughed, "Ha! Nah my grammar is like totally fine, and don't tell me what not to watch." He said flipping his hair with a smirk.

" 'America, I have a lot for you.  
>1. McDonalds making salads is like Michael Jackson; not what it's supposed to be.<br>2. You need to rethink your drawing skills. (I'll help you! I'm good!)  
>3. YOU ARE SO DAMN CUTE AS A COLONY! THE REVOLUTION MADE ME CRY!<br>4. Why are your glasses Texas?  
>5. If the Revolution was all about releasing some sexual tension, that must have been one kinky revolution.<br>6. Florida is smaller than Ontario. Beat by your brother!'"

America then took the mike and began, "Of course you have a lot of questions for me, I'm the hero! Anyways, with your first question, I'm trying to talk with my superiors but after that whole 'Supersize Me' thing I've been having trouble with it. Besides it's a lifestyle choice man! If people don't want to get fat THEN STOP GOING FOR A WHILE! I swear I won't get mad if you say no to my dates at Mickey D's as long as you tell me where you want me to take you! Let's see, oh...ha, um..." America blushed from embarrassment, "Err...thanks, and I'd like the help. Thanks! I was cute wasn't I? Yeah...during the storage room cleaning I was a little put out myself. My glasses are Texas because TEXAS IS FREAKING AWESOME! It's like one of my favorite states!" America blushed intensely, "Actually, after the sad part, and I became independent we had break up sex, yeah it was pretty kinky." America grinned. "YOU BLOODY ARSE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!" England snapped. America and the others laughed.

"Anyways, uh...yeah...well, I let him do that, because I'm the hero so I should be nice to him." America said lightly with blush again trying to show he wasn't actually jealous."  
>" 'China, why is wanton soup so good? It's better than drugs, man! Who needs opium?'"<p>

"I know right? It's because it's from China, ancient Chinese secret you know?" China said with a wink.

" 'England! Are you the only Brit who can see flying mint bunny? I asked my British friend and she said 'no'! I love your bunny! Can I hang out with you and all your magical friends?  
>BTW, Florida. That's all I'm gonna say, mon petit nation! (Yeah, I'm bilingual! PWN!)<br>Have you ever been jealous because France gets all the girls?'"

"Any Brit who believes in Flying Mint Bunny, can see him. It would be my honor to have you join me and my friends!" England sighed, "Um...anyways I absolutely do not get jealous about that, because I'm...I'm simply waiting for the right girl to come into my life...yeah! That's it!"

" 'Sea-kun, can I go to England's house and watch anime with you? *puppy eyes*'"

Sealand took the mike all too eagerly, "NO! You have to come to my house! I hate that jerk! But yes I would love to watch anime with you!"

" 'Russia, America,  
>I seriously doubt the cold war was cold.'"<p>

Russia and America gave each other blushing but smiling glances.

" 'Thank you all of you for  
>1. Making me drool at sexy men in uniform.<br>2. Not feeling stupid about wanting to wear a cape or scarf as part of everyday attire.  
>3. MAKING ME FORGET WHERE I LIVE! (*looks at mail* Canada? What? Where? *looks around* oh yeah, I'm IN Canada)<br>4. For making being IN a country such a bad sexual reference.  
>5. Making me realize how angry Chopin is.<br>6. Making my history textbook one big fanfiction.  
>7. Making all circles potential for a singalong<br>8. Making my history teacher doubt my sanity.'"

The group laughed and bowed.

" 'Also, Russia, I cried during the fall of the USSR, is that bad? BTW, you're all automatically one with me by hearing this and I've just created the largest, most culturally-diverse male harem I know of..'"

Russia smiled, "If you are loyal to me in my many forms, then it isn't bad, thank you little one."

The group smiled in thanks and laughed at the thought of the harem part.

" 'And Belarus is waiting behind the curtain with chloroform. Just to warn you Russia.'"

Russia's eyes went wide and he jumped off the stage and booked it. Belarus snarled, "Damn it! Damn you!" Then chased her big brother.


	32. SweFinJapAmerPrusGer

Warriorlass watched as:

SakuraCharm: *falls from celling and lands on feet* NINJA STYLES! Anyway... Sweden, I am a flower girl, so please let me bless you with Finland *throws  
>flowers around Sweden and Finland*<p>

Sweden smiles lightly as he hugs Finland to his side.

SakuraCharm: *slaps Japan across face* Since when you had an evil side? I don't believe it. 

"Yes, I did, not that I liked it but I did!" Japan growled.

SakuraCharm:*jumps up in the air and punches him* JACKIE CHAN STYLE! *lands on feet* Here's 100 bucks, go crazy with it.

Japan looked at her aghast and with the wind knocked out of him, "You're a crazy woman." 

SakuraCharm: America, MCDONALDS STILL TASTES HORRIBLE! I rather get their shakes and ice cream.

"Uh...sorry?" America said sadly. 

SakuraCharm:*: Yo wassup Prussia how you doing? give me an awesome High-5 *slaps Prussia a  
>High-5*<p>

Prussia grinned and high fived her, "Doing good fraulein." 

SakuraCharm: Germany, come grocery shopping with me you can buy anything I pay it for you, after that let's get ice cream. Also do you have a dark side of you? *tackle  
>hugs germany gently* Carry me! My legs hurt.<p>

Germany scooped her up and left to his vehicle so they could go shop and get ice cream.

Warriorlass put her hand kindly on Japan's shoulder, "Come on, let's go have some mochi, you comin' Prussia?"

"Hell jah!"


	33. VDay EngRoReaderIta

Warriorlass smiled, "For the first V-Day Talk Show special we have FANSERVICE! First from EllentheFox."

England and Romano looked at each, and Romano shrugged, "Eh, what the hell." Then he took England into his arms and kissed him deep. England growled playfully and grabbed Romano's arse and pulled Romano, so their bodies molded as one. Then Romano broke apart and grabbed the girl who had requested him and his brother. Italy kissed the girl's lips while Romano kissed her neck, licking the tender flesh before biting the succulent skin. "Mmm, you're so warm." Italy said.


	34. VDay NordicsSpamanoCa

"Okay! For Marie 'Joe 12's V-Day request, let's get Spain, Romano, Canada, and our lovely Nordics out here!" Warriorlass called out, and they filed out from backstage, "You too Marie!"

You stepped on stage and Canada embraced you in his arms, and you his, then you kissed him and he deepened it and then winked.

Spain then gleamed viciously as Warriorlass told them that this was a Spamano fanservice. "Oh no." Romano said blushing as Spain twirled him and dipped the dark auburn boy and kissed him, his hands led down the slender boy's sides and then fingered the button on his pants. "AH! S-Spain please, not here not in front of everyone!" Romano begged with a deep blush.

Sweden scooped you up and hugged you and then set you back on your feet so that Finland could embrace you as well. Iceland pulled you into his arms with your cheek resting against his warm body and then Norway stole you away from him and hugged you close and then you were yanked away into Denmark's crushing arms and even stole a quick kiss.


	35. VDay Reader Liet America Russia

Warriorlass smiled, "Well this is from Tears of Iota, 'Ooo, this sounds interesting! Um, choosy, choosy. . . I want Lithuania -kun! I want him to myself, oh and I want him with America too!( i like them together over Lithy and Russia [sorry Russia-kun]) I think that's all ;3.'"

Lithuania pulled Iota into a hug, and kissed her deeply, "Thank you my valentine, I'm very pleased to meet you Iota."

Lithuania was then pulled into America's arms and the smaller nation blushed as America kissed him passionately and pulled the brunette's legs around his waists.

Russia sighed, "It's fine...for now..."


	36. VDay Prussia Germany France Reader Japan

Warriorlass smiled as she called out, "XxSilentHostessxX come up on stage!"

You walked up and Germany pulled you into his embrace and kissed you deeply, "Thanks for vanting me to be your valentine." His hands stroked your back meaningfully. "Okay Germany, my turn." France said as he spun you into his arms and kissed your hand and then all the way up your arm and then attacked your mouth plunging his tongue into yours, lapping up your sweetness. Prussia pushed Francis aside and swung you until your legs claimed his waist, and kissed you deeply and squeezed your butt.

Then Japan huffed and lightly pulled you away, and kissed you lightly on the lips, "What a bunch of improper men." He said glaring at Francis and Prussia, he held your hand and hugged you, blushing deeply.


	37. VDay Prussia Reader

Warriorlass led Miz and Prussia to a room, "Welcome to my Talk Show, this is the Valentine's Day special and I hope you enjoy your time. Prussia, don't take too long, you also belong to me remember?"

Prussia smirked, "I belong to no one, but all my fangirls belong to me."

"Right, I'll see you later hun, show her a good time now."

Prussia nodded and Warriorlass left. "Now the fun begins." He pinned you down and handcuffed you to the bars of the head board, and grabbed your hair and grinned and started assaulting your neck with the grazing of his teeth and then licked your neck and began sucking deeply. You moaned deep beneath his lips, the pleasure he's causing. "You taste awesome Miz." He moaned and began biting your flesh that was wet from his mouth. "Oh gawd, Prussia." You moaned, arching your back, letting his mouth take in the free access of your neck. Prussia moaned himself, and then he grinded his hips against yours and then turned you around. "What the hell?" You asked him. Prussia grinned, "Warriorlass is still naïve at times, but she did grab toys, not much, but aside from the cuffs she got a rider's crop and something else, he said slapping his hand with the leather end of the crop. Then he landed a light pop against your backside. "Ah!" You exclaimed, loving this hot punishment.

Prussia continued his onslaught, with kisses to your neck and then down your back between each welt across your ass.

You had already came more than twice, you panted heavily with the sexual tension and then Prussia grinned and flipped you back onto your back and then flipped on a vibrator, and as your tension built up, your desire was reaching it's max and you screamed, "PRUSSIA! OH GAWD PRUSSIA! I LOVE YOU!" Prussia smirked and kissed your naval and licked around your belly bottom. "I love you too Miz." He said as he kissed your belly, and then finally you came and he pumped himself until he did the same. "Thanks for choosing the awesome me Miz, you're awesome as he claimed your lips, though gently, and kissed you passionately.


	38. America Spain England

Warriorlass nodded and began, "Welcome back, everyone! As you can tell I'm kicking my ass into getting my talk show stuff done ASAP. So anyways this is from Marie 'Joe 12, 'For Spain, What part of your history that you hate it so much?'"

Spain took the mike and considered it for a moment before answering, "I would have to say it was where I fought for my independence against France. True it was also the best part of my history, but I also hated it because I had to fight my best friend, I'm he like raised me in a way. So yeah mi amigo, that would be the answer to the question."

" 'America, what do you feel when you getting independence from England? :3.'"

America grinned, "I felt great when I got my independence from England, it was sad, but we still have a healthy friendship, and sometimes other things of that sort..." America said sending a sexy glance England's way.

" 'And England, how is it felt when you have to letting go America? :3."

"I can't say it wasn't the worse day in my life, I lost my little brother that day, and it was deeply hurtful, but I knew I was going to have to give him up someday, but I really wish I didn't have to, and not as early as it happened. I still wish he was back in my arms, and uh not the way that is put I-," He looked at America's smile, and England blush, "Okay maybe I want him like that again but still, he's an annoying git. But, I still love him." England finished.

" 'I guess that's all eh? Ja nee~.'"

"So that's all then! At least till the next questionnaire! Thanks every body!"


	39. VDay Austria Reader

Warriorlass led you both into a separate room for your special treat. "Have fun you too, even too much fun is fine today." She then closed the door and walked off.

Austria smiled and led you to the bed, and laid you down gently and gently brushed his lips against yours before pressing his lips against them and slid his tongue lightly and then deeply against your lips till he prodded and your lips opened for him and he tenderly took your tongue into his embrace, and Austria shed his pants down to his boxers and then broke the kiss for a moment as he threw off his shirt. His lips going to your earlobe and tugging it and then he began to leave dampening kisses down your neck until he sucked your neck. He grinned as he undid the button on your jeans and then ripped them off and bit the lining of your panties and dragged them down halfway and then slid his hands up, under your shirt and squeezed your breasts lightly and then took off your shirt, flinging it aside and then Austria slid his hands into your panties and then gave you The Shocker and grinned as you moaned and grunted from how his hand was placed.

He then began to pump his fingers into you, "Wet for me." He breathed into your ear, you shuddered from the sensations that flashed through you, your desire came onto his fingers and he grinned and then took off both of your underwear and dismantled your bra and then slid himself into you and began to thrust into you, his hips colliding with yours.

You screamed in pleasure your chest rising and falling against him, he kissed you again and then his tongue lips claimed you're the nipple of your left breast while his hand pleasured the other one. You panted heavily as your gaze glossed over from the thrilling experience you ere receiving. He flicked your nub with his tongue, when he was done with that breast he switched and then began thrusting harder into you, your hands entangled themselves into his hair and neck, nails digging into his skin, making his own desire grow as he pounded into your fork.

"A-Austria! I-I'm gonna-,"

"Hold on my dear, just a little longer." He grunted as he began to feel his own climax coming on.

You both came and he nestled himself beside you, spooning you and whispered into your ear, "Happy Valentine's day Hostess."

You smiled as you kissed him, "I love you Austria."

"I love you too Hostess."


	40. Belarus Romano

Warriorlass walked in and sat down, "Okay! Almost done with Talk Show questions that I got backed up on! YES! CHACHINGA! Anyways we're back with our questioner and also co-host Swirls!"

Swirls: KNIFE THROWING! Yay! It was fun~! Belarus, do you wanna be friends?

"Sounds fun." Belarus smiled cruelly.

Swirls: *hugs Romano* I like you~! *lets go* Do you like me?

Romano grinned, "Of course I like you." He then hugged her back.

Swirls: *whacks Warriorlass* Dude! Why no murder? Violence is always the answer!  
>Except to life, that's 42...<p>

Warriorlass flinches in pain, "Please don't hit me, I get into enough fights with my not so little brother."

Prussia comes on stage, "Don't her, she's the awesome Varriorlass, AND my girlfriend!"

Swirls: *has a GIANT cake appear* Who wants some~?

"Um...I don't really like cake but thanks anyways." Warriorlass said.

"Eh, not hungry." Prussia shrugged.

"I love cake." Belarus said cutting herself a slice, "You're officially my best friend."

"Cake! Yum!" Romano said cutting himself a rather large slice.


	41. Japan Italy

Warriorlass grinned, "Today we have AILOVE-withcake with us today."

AILove-withcake: Anyways, Italy, why do you have to be so darn cute? *hugs*

Italy smiled, "Because I love pasta! Ve~!" He then hugged her back.

AILove-withcake: Japan, wah! You're my ultim...*stops and thinks*...ultimate favorite character in this whole series...*takes breath and blushes* There, I said it. *hugs  
>Japan and runs off*<p>

Japan chuckles, "Thanks AILOVE-withcake."


	42. Romano France

Warriorlass "Come on in boys. Okay this time it's mostly comments and actions but please readers and reviewers I really wanna keep this at mostly questions."

Guoste-chan: *angry and sad*romano doesn't like me...

"Of course I like you bella." Romano said and kissed her cheek.

Guoste-chan: France! *kisses his cheek,blush*

France chuckled, "Why thank you cherie. Now how about the other cheek?"


	43. VDay Surprise for Warriorlass

The silhouette of a man gave a note to Elizabeth. The quiet girl saw it and smiled, nodded. She would do want he so kindly was asking.

*On Stage*

Elizabeth smiled and blushed deeply as she smiled at the crowd, "Today we're going to be having our own Warriorlass, lead hostess being questioned today." Warriorlass turned to her lil sister. "What?"

Elizabeth smiled and had her big sister sit down, "Just wait." She said and stood back. Warriorlass sat down and a few seconds later one of Warriorlass's favorite songs began to play, 'Hanging By A Moment' by Lifehouse. Warriorlass looked around and smiled, "I love this song, what's going on?"

Elizabeth called to the crowd, "Is everyone who was asked to be here, here?"

The crowd shouted 'Yes'.

Then Prussia came out in a tux and a red button up under shirt, and he held a bouquet of easter lilies, Warriorlass's favorite. Prussia turned to the crowed with the happiest smile ever, "Thanks for all those I invited, this means a lot to me, and in a moment to Warriorlass too."

"P-Prussia...I-I don't understand." Warriorlass began.

Prussia then proceeded to say, "Vhen ve first met, you didn't give a damn about me, I vould bother you a lot, and ve vould bicker and attack each other's throats. But slowly you began to varm up to me, but that didn't change our hate/love relationship. Vith all of the support from your friends, and all the times ve've spent together on FF and off, I vanted to show you on this day, how damn much I'm in love vith you. Varriorlass, I can't stop thinking about you, and I'm scared, terrified to think you'll love someone more than the awesome me. You're the most awesomest girl I know. And I'm deeply in love vith you. I hate being vithout you, you're everything I vant and need in a girl. Vith that being said," He put the flower on the coffee table, and pulled out a velvet red box.

Warriorlass dropped her jaw slightly, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"For manly long centuries I have avoided marriages because I was holding back for the right girl, my fraulein, my kazchen, my liebe, my Varriorlass. I'm finally ready to commit. Varriorlass," He said as he took the silver ring out with the embedded garnet, "Vill you marry me?"

Warriorlass bubbled up with joyful tears and nodded with a nearly whispered, "Yes." He slipped the ring on and then when he stood Warriorlass jumped into his arms and he swung her around and held her close and kissed her gently but with a hungry passion. "Vell there you have it everyone, she said yes and ve are getting married!" Warriorlass had never seen such a happy face on him before, and nearly started crying harder when she saw tears of joy bubble up in his own eyes.

Every one in the vicinity, readers, reviewers and the entire Hetalia cast applauded, this was long in coming but it had officially come.


	44. RusAmerBritCaBelChiJapPrusAus

Warriorlass laughed as she sat on her fiance's lap, "Today we've got a new questionnaire from HetaliaOverload, " 'This is for your Talk Show!  
>Ooh! This will be fun! Okay let's see...<br>1. I wub you Russia! X3 LoL That's not a question!'"

Russia chuckled hearing that.

" '2. What do you think of this Canada, America, and Britain?: My friends and I decided to play a game where we decide each other's futures by choosing three answers to each question. The questions are like who will you marry, how will you die, what will your job be, you know, stuff like that! I marry America, my friend Parker marries Britain, and my other friend Brianna marries... *giggle* Canada! We love you Canada! XD'"

America, Britain and Canada smiled.

"Well of course you would choose me! I'm the hero!" America said, and grinned pleased.

Britain chuckled, "Well I thank you for that. I would love to be Parker's husband. That's such a pretty name."

Canada smiled, "Thanks for choosing me Brianna that makes me really happy."

" '3. Can I hug you Russia?'"

Russia chuckled, "Sure."

You came up and you both embraced.

" '4. Belarus! No offense you're creepy. On the up side, your epic! XD.'"

Belarus stood there with a confused face, "Thanks...i think."

" '5 China you're so cute!'"

HetaliaOverload: *hugs China* 

" '6. Hey Japan! I've been learning Japanesse for about three years. I still have a TON to learn but I'm on my way! Nihongo ga scoshi wakamas.(I understand Japanese a little).'"

Japan smiled, "Arigato." (Thanks) "Thank you for trying to learn my language, keep up the good work."

" '7. Prussia! Leave Austria alone! By the way, I play piano! I would like to play a song! *plays Wavin' Flag* I love that song!'"

Prussia grumbled, "Fine...I'll try."

Austria smiled, "That was magnificent, thank you for sharing that with us."


	45. Japan Spain Germany

Warriorlass had Japan, Germany, and Spain came out, then read the note, " 'Warriorlass: Thank you SO much for writing that for me! :3.'"

"Your welcome XxSilentHostessxX." Warriorlass grinned.

" 'Spain: Can you teach me some spanish? I'm Mexican but I don't know any  
>spanish! It doesn't have to be Mexican spanish either!'"<p>

Spain laugh, "Si amiga, I can teach you some Espanol, who do you think helped Warriorlass out?" Warriorlass stuck her tongue out. "Mi llama es Antonio. Como estas muy allegre. Right there I said, 'My name is Antonio. I am very happy."

" 'Japan: But I didn't mind Prussia and France being inproper!~ And you're so kawaii!~.'"

Japan smiled, "Well I think a lady like you should be treated with respect." He said and nodded his head with blush, "And arigato, you're very kawaii."

" 'Germany: You're welcome!~ Iche lieb diche!~ Later can we go train? Just the two of us?~ And not to sound rude or strange but...can we maybe go on a date?...please?'"

Germany grinned, "Ich liebe dich, sure, I vould love to train vith you, and aftervards ve can also go on a date."


End file.
